Whistling, Drugs and Heat
by degrassilovely
Summary: So many topics in a one shot: Eli gets protective when Clare wears a revealing outfit and guys hit on her. Clare finds drugs in Eli's room and they get intimate in his room. Terrible summary but read


Clare was wearing v neck shirt but was extremely low neck showing her cleavage and high waisted shorts. She didn't realize it was out of her reach until guys kept whistling to her in the hallways. Clare was walking to Eli's locker.

He heard all the guys whispering ad turned to see who they were whistling at and realized it was his own girlfriend. She came up to him and smiled, "Hey."

"All the guys whistling at you?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Its whatever."

He pulled her close to him and leaned down to kiss her until they were interrupted, "Saint Clare looking sexy." A random guy pointed out.

Clare and Eli both looked at him weirdly. "Okay…"She responded leaving her sentence to trail off.

"So how about we go out sometime?" He asked completely ignoring the fact Eli was there.

"Dude, get lost." Eli butted in. The boy glared and walked off winking at Clare.

"I don't think I approve of this outfit, at least not at school."

"What's wrong with it?" She questioned.

"Guys are whistling at you and hitting on you." He pointed out.

"That's their problem."

"And that shirt shows your breasts a bit too much."

"Eli, it's not that bad." He playfully glared at her, "Fine, but if someone else hits on you, they're dead."

"Whatever."

"Can you bend over?" He asked changing the subject.

"For what?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I wanna better look."

She giggled, "You're stupid and no."

"Please." He pouted his lips and she shook her head. He took a pen out of his bag and dropped it right in front of us.

"Dammit, I dropped my pen. Whadyaknow?" He played off.

She glared at him and bent down to pick it up causing the v neck to hang open as she bent down giving Eli a clear view.

She held her hand out to give it to him but he just slammed her back against the locker and whispered in her ear, "You don't know the things you do to me."

He gripped her hips and kissed her neck. "I can't wait to take advantage of this outfit after school."

"And who says I'm gonna let you?" She choked out.

"Payback for wearing this to school."

She smiled to herself, "We're gonna be late."

"I don't care." He whispered back in her ear.

"Eli, we can't be late again."

"When you wear stuff like this, how do you expect me to control myself?"

He bit on her lip looking straight into her eyes and she moaned.

"Don't stop with PDA, I guess." They pulled back and looked at KC.

"How about you mind your business?" Eli grimaced.

"Clare, why are you wearing that? Letting goth kid change you?"

"Excuse me?" Clare said.

"You're dressing like a slut though I'm not complaining."

Eli pushed his back, "Don't talk to her like that."

"Don't touch me." KC spat back. He moved to Clare, trying to kiss her but she turned her head away. "I want you back." He whispered.

Eli pushed him back harder making him stumble. "What the hell?" KC yelled.

"You're the one flirting with my girlfriend right in front of me."

"Then tell her to put some got damn clothes on." KC glared and walked off.

"Alright, you really need to change your clothes; I can't deal with this all day."

"I'll put the shirt Eli, its fine." She defended herself.

"And the shorts?"

"Babe, they aren't that bad."

"To you it's not, for me it is considering I have to stop these guys from hitting on you."

"Well I have nothing else to wear."

"Come." He gently pulled her to Marty and found gray sweats and his greenish dead hand shirt

"Is this fine?"

"It's too hot for sweats."

"Well there's nothing else so here, get dressed in there."

She glared and got in the back. She stripped off her shirt and shorts and slipped on the sweats. She looked at the window and saw Eli trying to look in. She banged the window for him to move.

He then opened the door and questioned her, "What was that for?"

"Trying to peek in here."

He smirked, "Nice bra." She covered herself, "Close the door you perv."

Eli leaned in moving her hands and gave a quick such to her breasts, pulled back and closed the door. She slipped on the shirt and opened the door.

"The pants are too big. "She oiled at the waistband of the pants to show him. He pulled the string to tighten them for her, "C'mon, we're already like 20 minutes later."

XXXX

Eli was driving back to his house to hang out with Clare.

"Eli, I'm dying in these sweats, it's so hot."

"Then put your clothes back on."

She grabbed her shorts and replaced them with the shorts.

"You're not putting your shirt back on?" Eli asked.

"No, don't need you to be hard while you're driving."

He faked laughed, "Very funny."

"Kidding, I like this shirt so I'm keeping it."

"No you're not, that's my favorite."

"Well too late now. Should have thought about that before you gave it to me, not getting it back now."

"We'll see about that."

They got to his house and Cece was lying on the couch in the living room.

"Hey kids."

"Hey." They both responded in unison.

"Clare, why do you have a dead hand shirt on?"

"It's Eli, he didn't approve of my other shirt."

"Already ordering her, Eli?" Cece questioned.

"Not really, it's just no one gets to see her breasts but me."

"Eli…"Clare squealed hitting him. He guilty smirked and took her upstairs.

"Why is your room so hot?" She complained.

"Because the AC isn't on." She walked over to it and turned it on. She lifted up her shirt, "That feels so good."

She took the whole shirt off to feel the air against her skin.

"You're gonna get sick. "Eli pointed out.

"Right about now, I don't care."

He laughed and pulled the shirt from her hand, "Victory!"

"I hate you. "She stuck her tongue out at him and went to his draw and looked for another shirt until she came across a small Ziploc bag.

"Eli, what's this? "Clare asked clearly clueless to drugs.

"It's weed."

"You do drug Eli?" She yelled.

"Shh stop yelling." He walked up to her and took the bag. She looked up to him, "Do you?"

"I used to."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like bringing it up."

"But why do you have it? "She questioned.

"Because I take it….sometimes."

"Eli." She yelled. "You're doing drugs, what the hell?"

"Please stop yelling, my mom is going to hear you."

"I don't care; do you know badly this can kill you? How often do you do it?"

"Not that much."

"Eli…." She said wanting a straightforward answer.

"Only like once a week."

"And that's not a lot?"

"It's not even mainly for me, it's for other people."

"So you're a drug dealer too?"

"No Clare, I'm not." He quickly defended.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I just I've it to them if they want it."

"So you're a drug dealer." She slapped him on his arm, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ow." He said rubbing his arm. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad, Eli you can go to jail for this."

"I know which is why I only do it at home."

"That doesn't make it better; you've been lying to me."

"How?"

"You didn't tell me."

"I mean technically it's not lying…." His sentence trailed off.

"Eli…."

"What? It's not."

"You have to stop."

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Taking and selling it."

"Why?"

"For one you're gonna get arrested and two I'm not losing you so you need to stop."

"I can't." He admitted.

"If you want to be with me, you will."

"Clare, really?"

"Yes really. Give me it."

He sighed, "I need it when I have a panic attack or something."

"Getting high only makes it worse."

"It doesn't, it makes me feel good."

"Eli, just give it to me please. You can use medication if you have another attack."

"It is medication."

"Prescribed Med, Eli."

He sighed, "Fine, here." And he handed her the bag.

"Thank you; um what do I actually do with it? I can't throw it in your trash."

"Burn it later." She nodded and put it in the side of her bag.

"When do you even do it? You never smell like it." She pointed out.

"It's called taking a shower." He teased

"Psht don't get witty with me Goldsworthy."

"Let's talk about something more important like why you're shirtless in my room and I haven't done anything to you."

She smiled and pulled him on top her as she laid back on the bed. She slammed her lips to his and they began playing with each other's tongues. Eli moved his hands to the back of her bra, unclasping it, discarding it to the floor.

Eli moved down to her breasts and began sucking on it and she instantly moaned. Her phone soon rang and she groaned as she took it out her pocket. Eli completely ignoring it continued to suck on her breasts.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Clare, what are you doing?"

"Uh, just (moan) hanging out with Alli."

"Are you alright?" Helen asked.

"Yes mom, w-what do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"I need you to come home. Jessica is coming over and I need you to be watch her because I'm going out tonight." Jessica was Clare's 4 year old neighbor.

"O-okay, I'll be there in a bit." She closed the phone and threw it across the bed. Eli pulled back and looked down at her, "You have to go?" He asked.

She nodded in response. He sighed and moved back to her breasts, sucking and biting on it leaving a hickey. When he finished, he kissed it one more time and pulled back and Clare smiled at her him. She retrieved her bra and took one of Eli's shirts out of his draw and put it on. Eli walked her to his front door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Clare nodded and gave him a kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too." He closed the door as she turned the corner. He smiled to himself as he made his way back upstairs.

**This was really long and had so many topics in it for no reason. I had this written since like January and was like 'oh lemme go through my old fanfics' and decided to upload this. Review and sorry for any typos**


End file.
